The Starving Ones
by MelodyPnd
Summary: Every day the Doctor spends with her is one more day he forgets all the troubles of his past. He soon comes to a point in his life where he couldn't be happier. But what are the starving ones? And who is this mysterious woman showing up at random points of his life? NOT MY STORY! WRITTEN BY FREYA ASTRID NOVA
1. The Droid pt1

**Hello dear readers! I am publishing this story but THIS IS _NOT_ A STORY I WROTE ! I am just publishing it for my friend FREYA ASTRID NOVA (you can find her among the authors on the website) so if you want to join her, send her PMs or something, just go on her profile. You can review directly here, of course, she will read and answer you. **

**Double disclaimer: I don't own this story who belongs to Freya Astrid Nova, nor Doctor Who who belongs to BBC.**

 **Melody - x.**

* * *

 _ **Hello dear readers and Doctor Who fans alike. This story is the first 'episode' in the starving one's series. I'd like to take this time to thank**_ _**for coming up with the names Nova and SuperNova which she has let me use, your so very nice. And your advice is very helpful! I'd also love to**_ _ **Melody Pnd**_ _**for showing me how to make my writing better and just being an AMAZING friend and always being there for me. Thank you soooooo much, you rock girl! Now please enjoy the story and tell me what you think. Reviews welcome!**_

 _ **And now on with the story...**_

* * *

It was a normal day as any. Well, not so normal. Well, not normal at all. Well… in fairness it was absolutely odd, but for a certain Timelord it was just everyday life. The sun was laying its warm rays upon the city, the air just troubled by a hint of a breeze. Perfect for an awful lot of running.

The streets were deserted, which added to the strangeness of the place as it was right in the middle of the city: it should have been the most busy street, crowded and buzzing of people rushing to go to work and get on with their human lives. Everywhere and anywhere, only phones were to be seen, scattered on sidewalks, on windowsills and on top of mailboxes, abandoned.

As an echo to the streets, the houses within this block were also all empty. Not one person was to be seen, making it look like a ghost city.

A strange wind had picked up, resulting in phones turning over and leaves brushing off trees in an attempt to break free. An odd box settled in between two cars with a sign on the door reading 'Police Box', making it seem very out of place in this strange ghost town. A man in tweed and bowtie emerged from the box with a giddy expression. Seeming more like a boy at christmas than a fully grown man. He rushed to the center of the street and stood on top of an overturned car.

"HELLO IS ANYBODY HERE!"

When the man was not returned with an answer, he jumped off the car and dusted his hands on his tweed. Then he pulled out a long piece of metal: a sonic screwdriver, and turned it to every house in the ghost town.

"I know someone sent me here. There must be someone left." He whispered as he sonicked every house checking for life forms. As he passed over a brick house the sonic emitted a signal saying that one life form was within. He smiled and his eyes danced with mischief. "GOTCHA!" he exclaimed as he rushed to the house knowing he'd get answers once inside. He sonicked the knob and opened it standing in the doorway, his eyes moving over everything in the room at incredible speed as he took everything in. Remembering the task at hand he closed the door and walked slowly towards the couch.

"Hello, I know you're in here you don't have to hide from me, I'm here to help." A young women that looked to be in her teens stepped out from behind the stairs, with tears in her eyes and mascara running down her cheeks. She had brown corkscrew curls with blue highlights atop her head, and the bluest eyes on her pale skinny face, with small freckles dotting her nose.

The Doctor frowned at the frightened girl and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word she rushed to his side and started to pull him towards the stairs.

"I'm Nova, I'm twenty, and everyone is disappearing Timelord. So lets go save them!"

The Doctor paused on the top of the step stunned, taking in all the information she had just given out. _She obviously knew what he was going to ask and what species he was, so would that mean that she was telepathic?_ He pondered in thought, as she rushed to a TARDIS blue door at the end of the hallway.

He shook his head pushing all his thoughts aside for a better time, and rushed to catch up with her, where she had pulled out a pen and was pointing it at the knob. He cocked his head to the side as a very familiar whirring was heard from her pen and finally a click. The Doctor surprised at the sonic device snatched it out of her hands and opened it.

"How did you get a sonic pen? How?" Nova smirked and tilted her head to the side, placing one hand on her hip.

"Can't tell you!" She sang right into his ear. Then she threw the pen to the side and grabbed his arm with her other hand, dragging him into the room. She shut the door with a loud bang and locked it, turning on her heel towards him. She stared at The Doctor's bewildered face as he stared at the large rotating device in the center of the room. Large was even an understatement, it was a huge, circular, metallic device with a mini screen in the center monitoring outside activity. He circled the device pointing at bits and then stood in front of Nova shocked. At first he opened and closed his mouth almost like a fish, trying to form words.

Finally he took a breath:

"What? How? This is alien technology?!" Nova stroked the device as if it was her baby and then looked up at The Doctor:

"Yes it is alien. I can't tell you how I got it though. Sorry." Nova gave the monitoring device a final pat, and then grabbed her hair pulling it into a messy bun with a red bow. She then pulled on glasses going into a serious mode with determination in her eyes.

The Doctor meanwhile was staring at the bow, Nova looked around finally landing at The Doctor's shocked gaze: "What?"

The Doctor pointed at the bow and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, my bow? Bows are Awesome!" Nova waved off his reaction, turning back to the screen and pointed out the phones.

"Alright, so basically those phones are removing humans souls, and then rewriting their DNA to turn them into droids. What I want to know is who is controlling the phones to do this and why."

After Nova admitted this The Doctor walked towards the device, and then glanced from the monitor to Nova and back again.

"Can you tell me why you know more than me at the moment?" The girl smirked and winked at The Doctor. "Nope! That's a secret."

Nova danced around the device banging and typing different numbers into the machine. The Doctor walked closer, and watched as the monitor displayed a DNA sample of a human side by side a DNA sample of a mutated human.

"They mutated the whole of the DNA patterns except for the genetics strand. I assume whatever is controlling the phones doesn't want them to change forms but why? If they had the chance why not just change everyone into fully formed droids? They'd have an army."

The Doctor slipped on his wire rimmed glasses that held so many memories of his best friend, and studied the screen where the samples of DNA were.

"Maybe they need one the humans' specific parts, like their souls or their brains because they can't function without it? I've seen it happen before."

Nova smiled and looked at The Doctor, as he took off his glasses and slipped them in his tweed, frowning at his newfound idea. "But why this block? Something is off… why would they choose this block?"

"I don't know, but it's sure not a coincidence."

The Doctor started to pace the dirty floor, a hint of worry beneath his brow as he thought immensely on the situation at hand. "Is there anything different about this block? Less kids perhaps? Anything that makes it different than the other blocks? One difference could mean anything."

Nova gripped his arm as he passed, stopping his pacing and spinning him towards her. "You really need to break that habit ya know. And to answer your questions, No there were no children. Well, technically speaking, mostly there were teens my age." Nova turned towards the device to check the monitor, leaving the corner she was in wide open.

Looking toward the corner, the Doctor noticed tons of bags, making it seem much more like a wall than a corner. He smacked his hand on his head.

" OF COURSE, I'm so daft!" he exclaimed. He then raced to Nova, still standing at the monitor with a smile on her face. "Bring up the schematics for all shops close to this block, Nova."

Nova turned the monitor towards The Doctor.

"Already done, hon." He clapped his hands together excitedly and smiled up at Nova. Looking toward the diagram displayed on the monitor, he pointed at the block behind them. "Now think, what's the one thing teenagers cannot resist, hmm?" Nova glanced at the diagram where The Doctor was pointing, jumping up and down excitedly like a kid on a sugar high. "Shops! The whole block behind us is shops!" The Doctor laughed at Nova's giddiness, noticing that she seemed to be in her own little world. "That's brilliant! Oh, all those people had a connection and it was right under my nose the whole time!" Nova leaped to her bed and pulled a mini backpack from underneath.

"Let's go save the world, banana boy!" Nova gripped his arm, lead him towards the door, and unlocked it at incredible speed. She then dragged him down the stairs as he scratched the back of his head confused. "Wait … how did you know I liked bananas? I thought I was mysterious!"

"Like you could ever be mysterious." Nova scoffed, as she rolled her eyes and ran out the door. Gripping his hand tightly, she dragged him towards the next block. Rows of shops filled the skies. "So, what's your favorite food this time around?" she asked, whipping her head to face him as she ran, awaiting an answer. "Um, fishfingers and custard, of course. Do you need to ask me personal questions at a time like this?" They ran through the maze of overturned cars and broken phones.

"Well, not really but it's passing time. So what's up with the bowtie?"

The Doctor stopped straightening his bowtie.

"Oi, bowties are cool! Anyways you're wearing a bow yourself."

Nova stopped running and turned towards the Doctor, frowning at his remark.

"My bows don't count because they are **actually** cool… bowties, on the other hand, are completely different."

The Doctor walked up to her and they walked carefully towards one of the empty shops.

"What kind of regeneration would like bowties, of all things?" Nova whispered, shaking her head in amusement.

"Well my second **and** eleventh regenerations thought bowties were cool, and now this one loves bowties too, **thank you very much**. That's because I'm revisiting my favorite faces."

"Yeah, so you decided to revisit the bowtie-wearing, clumsy babyface," Nova sighed.

The Doctor huffed like an upset child, crossing his arms in front of his chest like a little boy that didn't get what he wanted.

"Hey I did a lot with this face! I saved the whole world from collapsing, got married, and died all at the same time. Bet you never did that!"

Nova got out a torch and started to look around the empty, dark building, rolling her eyes at his behavior.

"Yay, so we know you're good at multitasking." She replied sarcastically, picking a piece of paper off of the dirty cash register and tossing it to the side. Nova grabbed another torch from her bag tossing it at him.

"Here. Make yourself useful." The torch hit him in the head, making him pout. He stood up and grabbed the torch off the ground from where it had landed and walked clumsily over to Nova, who giggled.

"What are we looking for?" Nova asked as she finished laughing, turning her torch all throughout the store.

"Well, we're trying to find what links all the phones together. Considering they were all different sizes, shapes, and colors, they need to be similar in at least one aspect to rewrite DNA to that sort of level."

Nova nodded her head and walked slowly over to electronics aisle, shining the torch around looking for some sort of connection to the phones. She hesitantly approached the cell phone aisle, stepping very slowly on the dusty, old floor. Suddenly Nova heard a low crackle of electricity as a high voltage light bounced towards her. The Doctor ran to her as she jumped over it, falling into his arms.

"I wonder who's decided to fix the lights?" Nova asked, grinning like a cheshire cat. She jumped up and grabbed the Doctor's hand, dragging him to the phones where a large, humanoid, metal droid stood.

The Droid turned towards them slowly, making it seem almost like a horror film. A green beam shot out of its eye, moving up and down them repeatedly. Nova stood there with a knowing smile on her face, realizing the light was merely a harmless scanner of sorts. The scanner stopped abruptly and retreated quickly back into its twisted, disgusting head. The head wasn't the only thing sending shivers down her spine. Maybe it was the fact that the droid had human-like features, or the fact that it was taller than her and could easily overpower her if need be. Or maybe it was just because he had a gun pointed at her. A big electrical gun that could eliminate her at any moment. Yet still she remained happy. After all this was an adventure, she loved adventures. What's not to love?

Her thoughts were silenced when the huge metal being turned its head toward the Doctor and spoke with a delicately feminine voice.

"The SuperNova is compatible. The SuperNova is an enemy. We will use her. Come with me."

The nerveracking voice sent shivers down her spine. She wasn't nervous for her own wellbeing, but for the Doctor's.

He took a careful step towards Nova to protect her at all costs, but she didn't seemed to notice. She swung off her backpack, unzipping it and looking through its contents. "Well let's see if I'm the SuperNova then. I have an ID card in here somewhere," she said, as she smiled up at the droid. Then in one swift motion she pulled out a large air rifle and swung it onto her shoulder. She pushed her backpack to the side and aimed the gun at the droid, smiling even wider and laughing.

"Guess what buddy, I'm not!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! More to come soon!**

 **~Freya**


	2. The Droid pt2

**Hello people! So again I repeat, this is not a story I am writing, it's all FREYA ASTRID NOVA's work! I'm just publishing for her and helped her building the arch :)**

* * *

 **Hello Readers, I'd like to thank** **Myrtle Turtle 1** **you are very kind and your review really motivated me to post the next chapter! And I totally agree curly hair rocks! I'd also like to thank** **again for letting me use the name Nova as well as the name superNova. Lastly I'd love to thank the amazing and very awesome** **Melody Pnd** **she has not only posted these chapters for me but she has also been an amazing friend and supported me through hell and back again. Thanks Girl you are the best! I highly recommend reading her stories if you haven't yet! Also reviews are very welcome! Alright that's all, now on with the story!**

* * *

" **Guess what, buddy? I'm not!"** Nova shot off a round at the droid, making it writhe wildly as electric ran everywhere from the wound. Nova walked up to the droid and grabbed its gun, trying to keep a straight face … to no avail. The anger was seeping through her eyes. She hated that she had to use guns. She turned to walk away, but at the last moment she walked closer to the dead droid, kicking it with a scowl on her face.

"Time's up droid," she sneered, storming away from its body. She stopped at her cast-aside backpack. The anger quickly melting away like ice cream on a hot day. the Doctor watched, amazed, as she tossed both big weapons into her tiny bag. As she zipped up the bag, she looked up at the Doctor's expression, shaking her head in exasperation knowing he was confused.

"Oh, the bag's bigger on the inside," she replied with a smirk back on her face, as she watched the Doctor's eyes grow wide. He shrugged off Nova's comment, turning towards the entrance he saw three droids in the distance, walking closer to the shop they were in. Like an instinct, he grabbed Nova's unsuspecting hand and dragged her towards the entrance, as they neared she noticed the droids and smirked. They ran out the door towards the droids. In one fluid motion she grabbed two revolvers out of her bag and shot two droids dead, wincing as she did so. Two more immediately replaced the dead ones she had shot.

She groaned, "They're like cockroaches! Nothing can stop them!" She turned on her heel and shot all three down, closing her eyes in despair. She inhaled sharply as three more appeared right where the dead ones had been.

"SuperNova will obey! SuperNova will come!" they said, staring at the Doctor. They obviously expected him to give Nova up.

"Can't you just die and stay dead, hunks of metal!" Nova screamed in frustration, fury in her eyes as she shot all three several times. Nova used her last bullet and threw the useless, terrible guns over the droids' heads.

"SuperNova will come. SuperNova will be weakened." One of the droids sneered, talking as if she hadn't just been shooting at them. Before anyone could do anything a small knife shot out of the droid's finger and stabbed Nova in the arm, further igniting her fury. Her eyes blazed with a fire.

"I will not go with you! **EVER**! Understand that and **maybe** I'll let you live," she said. Blood trickled from her knife wound, forming a red, wet pool at her feet.

"SuperNova will come. she is defenceless," they said, moving slowly towards her and the Doctor. Nova looked around and noticed the TARDIS sitting on the road just a few feet away. She waited until the droid was right in front of her and conjured up all her anger.

" **LIKE HELL** I will!" she screamed, kicking the droid closest to the street and running with the Doctor towards the Tardis. Quickly unlocking the doors, they entered and she ran right up to the console stroking it gingerly as if she knew it. She turned towards the Doctor.

"You didn't say my favorite bit!" He whined, gesturing to the fact that it's bigger on the inside. She shrugged and pulled off her backpack carefully, laughing at his pouting.

"So is my bag, i'm used to it."

the Doctor looked at her in frustration.

"Alright fine be difficult, but at least let me patch up your arm," he said, waltzing towards another room. When he disappeared inside the unknown room, Nova looked up at the ceiling of the TARDIS smiling and crying at the same time.

"He never changed, did he?" She whispered, carefully stroking the panel. She was greeted by a series of happy dings as the Doctor slowly emerged from the room with a first aid kit.

"Let's look at that stab wound. Judging by the aim, trajectory, and the distance the droid was away from you I can calculate that you will need ..."

"About six stitches," Nova replied, satisfactorily cutting him off as she started pacing the floor, holding her wounded arm away from the Doctor.

"Exactly six. Now come over here and stop pacing so I can patch you up," the Doctor directed, grabbing out a needle and anesthetic. Nova, meanwhile, was standing a far distance away covering her wound with her good arm, fear clearly glazing over her eyes.

"It's just a scratch. I'll be fine," she replied shakily, glancing at the floor. The Doctor looked up at her and stopped taking things out of the first aid kit.

"Why? What's wrong? It's just stitches," he said, setting down the first aid kit and walking over to her.

"Please leave it alone. I'm perfectly fine and plenty capable of walking," she said, looking away from the Doctor.

"But you're wounded! You need stitches before it gets infected or damaged more." He uncovered her arm. Nova noticed what he was doing and moved her arms out of his reach.

"No, please listen! I don't need stitches. You don't have to patch me up at all."

"But what if I want to! I don't understand why I can't help you!?" The Doctor rubbed the back of his head in frustration, wondering why Nova was acting so odd.

"Because you don't need to help me! I'm not gonna bleed out from one little scratch ..." Nova whispered. The tears in her eyes threatened to spill over the moment she looked down at her feet. The Doctor, seeing her nervousness, moved closer and lifted her chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Nova, listen ... if you feel uncomfortable I can leave it for now. Just please promise me you will be careful." The Doctor wiped away a stray tear that had escaped her eye and she smiled back, wrapping her arms around him.

"I promise. Don't worry about me," she mumbled. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes in relief, listening to his two hearts beat a soothing rhythm. They stood there for another moment until a loud, abrupt ringing broke them apart in shock.

"I think that the TARDIS has got something."

"I think that she has!" he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the console. The display showed where the droids had disappeared outside, leaving behind only a vapor of blue smoke and no other trace of having ever been there at all.

"They left? But weren't they here to get me to go with them?"

The Doctor stared at the screen, equally confused, then looked at Nova with a smirk on his face. "So the question is why did they leave?"

Nova rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip, an annoyed smile playing on her lips.

"You think you're so hot when you do that, don't you? How many people fell for that?"

The Doctor immediately frowned at the assumption.

"That's very inaccurate ya know."

Nova shook her head in disappointment and looked straight into the Doctor's eyes, the epitome of intimidation.

"Oh, really? Look me in the eye and tell me that not one of your companions fell in love with you." Nova challenged, dropping his hand and crossed her arms in disbelief. She stared him down, trying to see if he was going to lie to her or not.

"Ummm … not one of them fell in love with me?"

Nova blinked a couple times and fell down laughing, all traces of intimidation gone from her face.

"What's so funny?"

Nova sat on the floor, holding her stomach, unable to stop laughing.

"Y...Your… r….rub...rubbish…. at…. ly….lying! Hahaha!"

The Doctor threw his hands in the air as Nova stood, wiping the tears from her eyes. She'd finally calmed down enough to talk normally.

"This incarnation is really, _really_ rubbish at lying. It's just hilarious."

The Doctor gave up and started pressing buttons on the console to occupy his impatient nature.

"Alright fine. Nearly everyone fell for that … except for a few select companions that knew me too well. Like you, I suppose."

Nova walked towards him and smiled, patting him on the head like a dog. He whined at her touching his hair.

"You have no Idea!" Nova exclaimed.

The Doctor frowned and rolled his eyes as he broke from Nova's grip. He started pressing buttons and pulling levers on the console, seemingly at random. Nova clutched her head as a sudden flash of pain shattered her thoughts. Before she could say anything, it left. A slow blur of white was all that remained as she shook her head in confusion.

"Why aren't you working!?" He started banging on the console in frustration, trying to figure out why the TARDIS was suddenly not working. Nova took a cautious step towards the Doctor, who was now typing erratically in an attempt to get it to work.

"Maybe we are on temporary shutdown. Have you tried to use the zigzag plotter and blue stabilizers? It should wake it up,"

The Doctor scratched his head, confused. She smirked at him, looking not in the least bit surprised.

"Of course you didn't. You don't listen to instructions. Why would I think otherwise?!" Nova laughed in disbelief as she strolled over to the zigzag plotter and placed her hand atop it.

"Stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

The Doctor ran towards her with with fear in his eyes. Nova nodded her head obediently, but didn't move her hand or even appear to intend to.

"Do I? Well let's have a look, huh!" Nova replied sarcastically. She gripped the handle and pulled down, gracefully moving towards the stabilizers. She moved them down as well. The Doctor stood dumbfounded as the TARDIS began to shake and they were thrown into the vortex. Nova gripped onto the railing, expecting the TARDIS to rock widely as it shot through the time vortex. When no movement seemed to occur, she darted quickly towards the door, anticipating a soft landing. As she began to open the TARDIS door, the Doctor ran up, looking alarmed, swatting her hands away and blocking the door.

"What are you doing, we haven't landed? You'll fall into space!" Nova took a deep breath, and looked at the doctor with a very irritated expression.

"Oh timeboy, you don't understand, we have landed." The Doctor walked away from the door and pointed at Nova.

"But it didn't make the landy noise!" he grumbled as Nova pushed his chest lightly in playfulness, and opened the door as she called over her shoulder:

"It's not supposed to, you just don't know how to drive."


	3. The Droid pt3

**Hello dear readers! Here comes the new chapter by FREYA ASTRID NOVA!**

 **As I always like to remind it, this absolutely not my story, it's all Freya's! Show her love and support ;)**

 **Melody - x.**

* * *

 **Hello again, I'd love to thank Myrtle Turtle 1 for just being amazing and always saying just the right thing to motivate me into writing. Your reviews always make me smile, you dear are the best! I'd also like to thank Melody Pnd for yet again just being the absolute awesomest person in the universe. Not only does she post my story for me, she also helps me with my writing, helps me with life, and just is there for a little chat every once and awhile. She's the most magical writer ever and her stories rock! Thanks girl you're my impossible girl and you always will be! Also I don't own Doctor Who but I will one day!**

 **Reviews are always welcome and motivate me to write.**

 **Now on with the show!**

* * *

"It's not supposed to, you just don't know how to drive."

The Doctor mumbled, but Nova could only catch a few select words. "River … I know … I like it … girls … gang up on me …" He then grabbed her hand, getting ready to face whatever was outside, exhilarated for any adventure.

"Where did we go?" Nova murmured as she waved her hand in the air intrigued.

"We can't have gone far," the Doctor retorted as he looked around, interested in their new surroundings. Nova looked around, noticing a slight glimmer of red in the grass next to the pond. She tilted her head and walked towards it, ignoring the Doctor's loud protests. She bent down and brushed away the grass picking up a small red bow that looked eerily like her's. She turned it over and noticed a piece of paper stuck on the metal clip, and unraveled it to reveal her writing. She shot an appalled face towards the Doctor, who was very confused and still shouting protests at her to leave it. The Doctor noticed her gaze and narrowed his eyes, walking towards her. Nova quickly panicked, slammed the paper into the bow and stuffed it into her pocket.

"What was that?" the Doctor asked, annoyed that Nova hadn't listened to him in the first place. Nova blinked, smiling, any feeling of panic and fear disappeared from her face, leaving a very happy Nova in her place.

"It was just a bow. It just confused me silly!"

The Doctor stared into her eyes, burning a fire into her soul, but she didn't break, she stared him back, innocent eyes that burned brighter and stronger.

"Why do I think you're lying to me?" the Doctor exclaimed, searching for the lie within her eyes, anything to tell him what she had found.

"It **was** a bow." Nova exclaimed as she walked past him, heading farther away. He paused, standing in his place staring at her slack jawed. Nova turned around noticing that he wasn't following her and smiled, waving him over.

"Well, come on!" the Doctor blinked out of his surprise and ran to catch up with her, managing to snag her hand and grasp it as they walked closer to the shops. They walked together hand in hand until Nova paused and looked back towards the TARDIS.

"I was thinking …"

The Doctor smirked and looking where she was looking with a perky aura around him.

"That's good, thinking, I can do a lot while i'm thinking. Did you know that one time I destroyed a bunch of cyborgs from killing each other, just with a ball of string and some …"

Nova removed her hand from his and covered his mouth to stop him from talking.

"You're rambling. Now then! I was thinking that there's a connection between the phones, we were just too daft to realize it."

The Doctor removed Nova's hand from his lips, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve in disgust.

"What did you notice? What's this connection I 'missed'." Nova held up her hands in a huff, and took a deep breath in an antagonized manner.

"Bit full of yourself there aren't you! This connection we both missed. It didn't have to do with anything obvious like size and color, like we were focused on. I mean think, what is the one other thing we haven't looked at?" the Doctor closed his eyes in concentration, bringing up an image of all the phones scattered everywhere into his mind, Nova started pacing, waiting for him to notice what she had figured out a few moments prior.

"The BRAND! oh that's brilliant! I wouldn't have noticed otherwise, it's so simple but also not what you'd expect." Nova grinned, stopping her pacing and looking him with a sparkle of happiness in her eyes.

"Yes, the brand. Now why would they need me? Better yet, why would they come for me and then shoot a knife at me, only to disappear right after?" Nova questioned as she started pacing again, with a mix of confusion and surprise glinting back in forth in her eyes.

"The even better question is why not kill you the multiple chances they've had, I mean looking at the many times we have run into them they only wanted you to follow them … but why? testing, execution in public, memory wipe, intelligence?" Nova shrugged and started to pace slower, encased in her thoughts, as the Doctor stared at her in curiosity.

"Nova do they need anything from you?" the Doctor hinted with a untrusting voice, not believing anything Nova told him about the 'bow' she had found earlier.

"No, I don't think so. I haven't taken anything of value from the," She said sounding upset and offended at the question, knowing that he didn't trust her in the least after what happened and the fact that she's a complete stranger to him.

"Alright … If you're sure," the Doctor said, taking an uneasy glance towards her as she paced past him.

"Of course i'm sure! So why do they need me?" She sped up her pacing in a nervous haste, not having a clue why the creatures needed her.

"Then why were you here before I showed up?! How did you contact me? Where did you come from? I saw your suitcase at the house!" Nova immediately stopped pacing and spun around to face him, with a sheepish grin on her face. Her eyes guilt ridden and glazed over with mystery.

"Where I come from is classified. But I came here from England a few miles northish," the Doctor widened his eyes, seething at her answer.

" **Why** is that classified? Who the hell are you?!" The Doctor shouted in fuming exasperation. Nova closed her eyes in despair, letting out a deep breath in regret.

"I'll explain later." Nova walked away, tears hidden in her eyes willing to spill. The Doctor meanwhile ran after her, trying to push his feelings aside for the moment, knowing he had hurt her. He finally managed to catch up with the brunette and smiled at her, calming her hurt feelings.

"I'm sorry Nova, I just felt uneasy. Please forgive me, i'm sorry I hurt your feelings," Nova looked over at him and smiled with gratitude. She then grabbed his hand and they walked onward.

"So, what was that story about the string and cyborgs?" Nova exclaimed in a small voice, knowing that they both trusted each other once again.

"Well … there was this one cyborg and he had issues with the other one and I built a trap using string. That's the short version though …" Nova rubbed her head where a headache was appearing, and looked back at the Doctor to distract her from the dull metal like pain.

"What about the long version then?"

The Doctor's entire face lit up, looking like Nova gave him a box of chocolates instead of just letting him ramble.

"Ok, so … I landed on the planet Shen Shen again, and there were these two cyborgs. Cyborg Agd and Cyborg Exif, and Agd wanted full custody of Exif's drill. But Exif was like 'No sir, not gonna happen.' So before they started going at each other and fighting for it, I jumped in and I was like 'Stop or there will be consequences.' So I grabbed this sorta alien ball of string like stuff and I threw it at the drill making it blow up. Oh, and then guess what ..." the Doctor trailed off, looking over at Nova and noticing her holding her head. He immediately frowned and stopped walking, pulling her to a stop as well.

"Nova what's wrong?" He removed her hand and replaced it with his own, frowning in deep concern. Immediately she screamed, clutching the side of her head, and sinking to the grass in blinding pain.

"Nova!" the Doctor held Nova close to him as tears streamed down her face, pain etching her pretty features.

"Sh,sh,sh,sh. The knife must of had something on it. You're gonna be fine though I promise." Nova nodded and winced in pain as the Doctor held her close, fearing that if he let her go she'd die. Suddenly in a flash of white light, six droids were surrounding them with no means of escape at all.

"SuperNova is paralyzed, she will come with us." The closest one said coming closer, the Doctor gripped her with dear life and gave the droids one of his harshest oncoming storm glares.

"Touch her and I kick every single one of you off this planet and out of the solar system! And because you hurt her, I would make sure it was somewhere you could never, ever possibly survive."

The Droid backed up an inch in fear of his threat.

"If you do not hand her over we will increase the paralyzation." The droid retorted, pressing a button on his controls. Instantly Nova screeched in insufferable pain, clutching the Doctor's shirt as her head screamed in protest.

"please… it hurts…. s...stop. Make it stop," she whimpered, as the tears streamed down from her eyes in a waterfall of pain. The Doctor laid Nova down on the grass and stood up, glaring at the droids with a giant ball of fury in his eyes.

"You can take her, but please turn the paralyzation device down." Pain laced into his own voice at the thought of letting her go. The droids started to advance and the Doctor knelt down to Nova who opened her eyes. They were laced with pain as she grabbed the bow and note out of her pocket, her eyesight wavering.

"Please, take this and place it in the grass...b...by the pond a couple minutes ago from now. Don't read the note. It's important. And find me. Find me timeboy!" Nova gasped as she slid it into his hand, falling unconscious from the pain. The Doctor stood up, leaving hesitantly through the opening the droids left for him.

"Be careful with her and know that you have just made a mistake. Hurting anyone, ANYONE that I care about is a huge offense." The Doctor watched as the droids and Nova transported away, he then stalked off towards the TARDIS so he could fulfill Nova's request. Upset and alone he sat on a bench, thinking of the wonderful, bright Nova.


	4. The Droid pt4

**Hello everyone, here the chapter right from Freya Astrid Nova!**

 **Once again, I'm not the author of this story, just the publisher.**

 **Show her love!**

 **Melody - x.**

* * *

 **Hello once again, Thank you Myrtle Turtle 1 and Melody Pnd for both being just awesome. Here is a mini chappie that is all Nova's thoughts. Enjoy! Reviews are gifts please send one! I don't own Doctor Who at the moment but I will one day!**

* * *

 _Nova was in a dark, dark place filled with a slight bit of cold. After years of being confident and full of fire, she was at the moment in total pain and scared. Vulnerable. Her head ached, and it felt as if a million little bolts of lighting were pulsing through her arms and legs, rendering her unable to move. She feared that she wouldn't be able to escape when and if it came to it._

 _She was also so lonely and filled with sadness, her heart broken and unfixable way beyond repair._

 _The sorrow blinked slowly in her eyes as she tried to shift the weight of loneliness and pain off her shoulders, knowing she couldn't hold up three negative emotions all at the same time, or she'd be crushed._

 _She had a spark of hope though, knowing that the Doctor would complete her need for friends, he would fill the void of the friends she once had. The feeling that she couldn't move also made her stubborn, knowing that if the Doctor did in fact come she would have to be carried. And just thinking of that made her shiver, because the pride she had built up within herself was majorly displeased at the situation._

 _She did not want to be carried ... by a guy no less, making her seem like a damsel in distress, when in fact she was completely the opposite. She was fully capable of doing everything for herself. Ever since she could remember, she_ _ **had**_ _done everything for herself … when she thought about it._

 _Maybe it was the fact that she had been alone all her life, she actually didn't remember a time when she had been helped. Well ... that was an understatement, her short life had been painful and dramatic. She had blocked off that chunk of her life for so long that she actually forgot if there ever really was a time when she was cared for, instead of doing everything for herself. All alone. Tired of pain. And sadness. And suffering._

 _So here she was in the dark, and pain and there she was thinking, even though her head felt like it was very well close to or already dead._

 _Her head. Oh that was a whole separate problem completely, it was one problem entirely to_

 _make her feel agonizing pain until she passes out, and yet another problem when they add chilliness and the ability or lack thereof; to move. They even added a little cherry on top, the dull pain all over._

 _But her head felt like it literally was thrown out onto the sidewalk, drove over a little bit and then tossed back into her head. Making it a messy jiggly wiggly ball of jelly in her head with a constant pounding, banging her skull in making her seem absolutely crazy for thinking while in that kind of pain._

 _So yeah that pretty much sums up how terrible and insane she felt at the moment, she didn't know if it was quite possible that she should even be thinking as clear as she had been. Her thoughts were very sharp but the rest of her head felt the dull pain, so reason made her think that she shouldn't be able to think but the reasonable part of her was closed for business, so who cared why she could think while in pain, she was doing it so why stop. She was never really normal so why would she suddenly be like everyone else, besides normalcy is so overrated._

 _God her head hurt and she really wanted this dark thing to be over with, even if she didn't have Nyctophobia: a rational fear of the dark, she really was getting sick of always being thrown into dark situations. Plus the whole not being able to move bit was really pressing her buttons down, I mean by the way it angered her she may start moving because she was so frustrated._

 _Ugh, She just hoped the Doctor was on his way, the loneliness is starting to weigh her down now. GREAT. So now not only was everything wrong for her at the moment, she was sad because she needed a friend to keep her company. After a while if she doesn't have a friend she tends to go a little bit crazy._

 _She felt like the whole world was against her at the moment, making her seem to have so many pent up emotions. Well, she did and they were finally coming out. Never Mind all at once they were coming out, I mean isn't that why she was thinking in the first place. Well of course that would be the one reason her head would let her think while feeling like mush. She pent up her emotions so much, and suppressed them like a wound, they needed to come out eventually and what better time than when she had no choice and was in pain. They were leaking through now and she had no way to stop it, because even if she did it would be too late because she had said too much already. Well she couldn't be naive it wasn't like anyone could hear her thoughts so she isn't going to admit too much because this is all inside her head. Like one big gigantic dream._

 _So now then… Today. Oh what a big gigantic adventure it had all been so far! Although it was also a little heartwarming in a few bits. At the beginning of the adventure she had been very weary of the Doctor and his annoying antics. He literally acted just the way he looked; like a five year old. Then him thinking he could waltz around telling her what to do, and acting all high and mighty._

 _Well, he may not have outright said that he thought he was in charge but she could see it in his eyes. His eyes told Nova everything. From the fire and rage of her lying, to the happiness and glee he had when finding something new. What she was most bothered about though was the weird spark of helplessness she saw in his eye when she was on the ground in pain. Why was he upset? I mean he had only known her for at the most a few hours, so why did he defend her? What was the point? I mean after the whole bow incident he didn't even TRUST her let alone care about her. Or did he? Oh i'm so conflicted. Why didn't he just leave, he didn't know her anymore. Ugh! Boy's are so confusing! Well, at least later on in the adventure she kind of warmed up to him. Just a little bit. I think it was around the time that he had wanted to patch me up. I couldn't let him. I just wasn't ready just yet to let him see. I wasn't. But that paper in my hand writing said it all… I had to tell him. Oh the pain of letting my emotions get the best of me. I'm not ready to tell him, not even ready to show him. I need more time, more time to convince myself that hiding my identity is the right thing for the world. For me. And most of all for him._


	5. The Droid pt5

**Hello :) as always, here's my reminder about the fact that this story is not mine, I'm just the publisher :)**

 **My own stories are Time and Space and The Shining World Of The Seven Systems.**

 **Melody - x.**

* * *

 **Hiya again, just want to give a quick thanks to Myrtle Turtle 1, princess astra and Melody Pnd for being just amazing people. I also seriously recommend reading princess astra's story titled "SuperNova" which is actually my inspiration for my story and OC character. Our characters are a bit different but those of you who enjoy my story may enjoy hers. I don't own Doctor Who … yet …**

 **This Chapter is the Doctor's thoughts and feelings so enjoy!**

 **Reviews motivate me so please review!**

 **On with the story …**

* * *

 _The Doctor had stopped. He had just recently arrived inside the Tardis after Nova had fell unconscious, and now he was sitting there, thinking. All his feelings coming out as well. This had not happened for a long time, so he didn't really know what to do. The reason he dared not sit still this long is particularly because if he sat still for too long, this would happen. He would feel pain._

 _Nova was a very odd girl, first the alien technology and the other worldly intelligence, and then the mystery and mistrust. Who was this weird girl that he felt so attached to in these last couple of hours? I mean really who is she? Why, why, why? He didn't understand her. She was so cool though! She was smart. Oh, and she let him tell her stories. Normal people never understood his rambles … and she actually kept up with him! She actually properly understood him!_

 _What he was fearing now though was if she was ok, or in pain and all alone. When he realized that Nova was in pain he was terrified, and very, very angry, especially when the droids came. This is what always happened with the people he associated with. They always ended up hurt and or dead and he ended up guilty and with two broken hearts. Oh yes he remembers them. He remembers them all … oh there have been so many from Susan his granddaughter, all the way to former companions Rose Tyler the one he lost, Martha Jones the one who left, Donna Noble the one who had forgotten, The Ponds the ones who waited, River The one who sacrificed, and Clara Oswald the one who died many deaths. Beyond his twelfth face he had traveled alone in fear of losing another._

 _Who would Nova be to him when she left? What would happen to her if something had not happened already? Was he really so dangerous that even being in the same room was a death wish? Why had he lost so much when he had saved so many? Did he not deserve to live his lonely life with another, a friend perhaps? The universe did not think so, the universe took away his friends, and lovers, and best friends, and wives. But through all that he had saved nations and worlds, and once and awhile the whole of creation. What did he do to deserve such terrible sorrow?_

 _After landing on Earth and finding Nova he had became happy once again. After being weary of her and keeping her at a distance, he actually seemed to be happy. She made him happy, and he knew that after so many losses that it affected him greatly. So if poor Nova was injured severely or dead he would never forgive himself, she would be yet another person he had failed to protect. If she was alive on the other hand where would he look? If Nova was really alive he would need to find her and protect her. Taking her home was an option … but where did she live? The other option was to take Nova with him._

 _But could he really do it? Rip her away from her family and friends wherever they were, and take her with him for his selfish reasons, eventually to lead her by the hand to her possible death? If she was alive could he take that risk and let her jump in with him head first? Into the unknown with her not knowing if she could last to the next day? He had to make sure that no one else died, he swore to himself a while ago when he lost Clara that he would not have companions any more. But now he was making a promise. It would all depend if his heart could take another possible loss and let her in._

 _Now the only thing he would have to do was track her down, and see if she was even alive to begin with. To do this he would need clues to the droids whereabouts and where their base was. This would mean going back to the pond where all the mistrust started, and where the little red bow that Nova had given him would be placed. He really felt like he was missing something though. Why a bow? Out of anything in existence she had found another red bow in the grass. Out of any of the situations she had to find a bow by a pond, and it scared him greatly. He wanted so badly to read the note... but he also didn't. On the one hand he was very impatient and wanted to know now, considering Nova may never tell him. On the other hand he hated the finality of endings, and did not want to know why the bow had been there._

 _He was so conflicted. But he knew what he had to choose no matter how strong the urge to read it was. He had promised Nova that he would not read the note, and so he would not. He would not break his promise, if she was dead it was her last wish and he would fulfill it. That's the end of it._


	6. The Droid pt6

**Hello people! Once again, I remind you that I'm not the author of this story just the editor-slash-publisher :p It's all Freya Astrid Nova's !**

 **Show her love!**

 **Melody - x.**

* * *

 **Hello once again people! Thank you amazing amazing people I always thank … You know who you are and you my people are amazing, especially you my impossible girl. NEWS concerning this story, I have also posted it on Wattpad** **, it's the same name as here: "The Starving Ones". Personally I recommend it if you want an easier way to contact me since it is on my profile on there. Also, I add Doctor who spoof videos from other people so if you like entertainment that is the place to go. I Don't own Doctor Who. Please, please, please review it is what keeps me writing. Now on with the story ...**

* * *

A tunnel of light. That's all she had seen and then it started to grow… it grew and grew until it was a blinding light that took up the whole of her mind. Agitating her already very, very pained head. A very heavy weight sat atop her eyelids demanding awakening, the pain dulling as she blinked them open giving in to the urge. Gasping for breath at the sudden movement.

 _She was awake? So she had really been unconscious when she was in pain. Great!_ She blinked a few times becoming more aware of her surroundings, realizing that she was sitting in a metal chair with her hands and feet cuffed.

"Wow, am I really that threatening?" she muttered to nobody as she shifted her glance towards the door. She studied the lock and noted that the lock panel was circulated all the way through the glass paneled wall, meaning that most likely every room had a lock panel. She gently moved backward as to not strain her wrist and noticed the fact that her backpack was still around her shoulders. She moved her arm closest to the backpack. To any ordinary human the only way to get out would to be to break every single bone in her body. She however being an absolute genius chose another route and bent her head down, unzipping the bag with her teeth and snatched out the first thing she could which happened to be a laser pen. Yeah, yeah she knew she had both a sonic pen and a laser pen but who cares! There was nothing else around at the time … so pens it was.

She uncapped it and it shot down at the metal binding her wrist and began melting the binding. Suddenly a loud grinding machinery noise echoed from a vent behind her. She tried to be as careful as possible but the emitting noise had startled her, causing her grip on the pen to slip for a moment, thus making it slide out further from her teeth. It racked back and forth burning her wrist making it a blistery bloody mess. She grit her teeth and breathed through the pain until finally it broke the binding, freeing her. She dropped it to the floor immediately, stiffening a loud cry with her now very sore very limp hand. She went through her bag with her free hand and grabbed out a gun, grasping it tightly with disgust. _She knew that she had in fact fired a couple of guns on this adventure, but she actually didn't like them very much. She had to use them though… she had no choice. She hadn't brought her sonic like she should have. Blimey was she dumb!_

She shot at the other binding on her wrist, willing the chair to malfunction, all the other bindings opening with a loud metal screech. _I should have just grabbed the gun out in the first place! Then I wouldn't have burned my bloody wrist!_

She thought as she stood up in one graceful sweep of her feet. When she stood however she immediately covered her bad wrist with the green sleeve of her shirt, and strutted over to the panel. She immediately pulled the trigger on her gun, utterly damaging the panel on the side by the door. It unlocked with electrical sparks and freed her from the room, as she walked out she shot a few droids in her path, smirking at their very dead metal bodies. In one final act of hate she threw the gun to the floor in disgust. Oh, yeah they had hell to pay for ruining her day!

 _They locked her in a cell. Now they were gonna pay hell. They looked humanoid. Those bloody old droid. The little timeboy in the TARDIS. She shot and she shouted out. All day long flauted about. She knew he'd come. But she was glum. The little timeboy in the TARDIS._

He had sprung up from his seat where he had recently been thinking, and jumped around the TARDIS. Pressing levers and buttons to go back in time to a couple minutes before they had showed up by the pond. After a few moments of reckless rocking inside the TARDIS it stopped, and he rushed to the doors waiting to find some clues to Nova's whereabouts.

He opened the TARDIS doors and walked out into the sunshine, glancing around looking for the spot where Nova had found the bow. He stopped when his eyes noticed something peculiar. More like someone, standing against a giant oak tree. She was wearing a red hooded cape making her features as well as her hair unnoticeable. He walked closer to the stranger with curiosity brimming, and stuck his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Hello weird person with a hooded cape. What are you doing here?"

The person laughed and leaned against the tree casually, as if his demands and questioning were an everyday sort of thing.

"My name is Luna Sol, and you Doctor Dear have a bow that needs placing."

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, the confusion soon turned into anger.

"Where is Nova what have you done with her you malice creature!" He shouted, getting closer and closer to the hooded figure.

"Oh, you think I'm the bad guy? Bless,"

Luna said, as she giggled, walking closer and holding out her hand, where a small red ring glinted in the sunlight.

"Now hand me the bow that Nova wants placed before younger you and younger her gets here." She said with humor atop her tongue.

"How can I even possibly trust you? You're a stranger." He said with curiosity still in his tone.

"Oh, Theta Dear you must realize that with a time machine, that your future was bound to meet up with you at some point. Or as i've come to enjoy hearing… Spoilers."

The Doctor jumped back as if the word had burnt him, staring at the hooded figure in shock.

"How do you know that word!?"

Luna sighed and walked closer to the Doctor, leaning close to him as if whispering a secret.

"You could say, that I learnt it from someone very close to me." Then as she went to turn away he grabbed her arm.

"I trust you." He whispered as he handed her the bow, trying not to break down into tears as he touched her.

"Thank you."

Suddenly footsteps were heard in the distance, a voice very much like Nova's carried with the wind. Luna grabbed the Doctor with her other hand and dragged him to the Tardis, delicately placing the bow down on the way.

"Goodbye Dear, you'll find Nova just think of where you started. And remember loneliness only hardens your heart and breaks your soul."

Then the hooded figure let go of his arm and ran off towards her tree once again, hiding in the leaves.


	7. The Droid pt7

**Hello everyone :) As always, I remind you that I'm only the publisher/editor of this story, all credits go to Freya Astrid Nova :)**

 **Show her love!**

 **Melody -x.**

* * *

 **Hey again people! Thanks to Myrtle Turtle 1, Princess Astra, and Melody Pnd, you know why girls! Also, I posted this on Wattpad** **, under the title "The Starving One's Series." So go there if you want to see videos, read my story, and contact me directly. Also, I Don't own Doctor Who so all credit goes to BBC … until of course I work there. All these ideas are strictly mine including my OC Nova, except for of course the BBC's characters. Reviews are always welcome! They help me to write my story!**

 **Speaking of the story … On with it …**

* * *

He opened the TARDIS doors and walked in, pondering on what she had just told him.

"Where I started… where I started… oh what does that mean…."

Hearing that the TARDIS jingled, bringing up a picture of the shop they had been at previously.

"OH. Of course the shop had phones, the droids could monitor the phones and see what humans bought their fake ones. Therefore, they built their base under the shop. But why do they need humans? We know that the phones turn the humans into droids but Why? How?" He Then ran around the TARDIS. banging on the buttons as to materialize under the store. When the TARDIS was finally fully materialized, he ran out the door into what looked to be a hallway. He ran down the plum colored corridor, and stopped at a metal sealed door with a key panel attached.

Quickly and quite clumsily, he grabbed out his sonic and sonicked the door thus opening it, simultaneously setting off very loud alarms that blared throughout the building. He continued onward on his quest to both save Nova and Save humanity, ignoring the loud intruder alert overhead.

As he ran through another hall he stopped to see three dead droids and two in the room next to him. In a quirk of his eyebrow he passed them and ran up to an intersection in the hall. Hearing voices of a few droids approaching, he hid around the corner listening to their rushed, choppy conversation.

"The girl will not be our problem. Let her die in the burst."

"Yes. But the queen wanted to make sure she never came back. The point of no return."

Two loud thumps were heard and the Doctor curious as always, peered around the corner to see what the loud noises had been. He turned to see a smirking Nova standing over the dead droids, smiling brightly he rushed over to her in sheer happiness.

"Nova! You're alive!" He exclaimed hugging her in a very tight, protective hug.

"Yes. Well, you're late timeboy so I decided to save myself." Then she let go of his tight squeeze and looked behind him, rolling her eyes as she did. She then jumped so she could reach the piping above her head, gripping it when it brushed against her palm.

"Now duck."

He moved out of the way, quickly avoiding her as she swung her feet, kicking down the droid that had been behind him. She let go and quickly landed on top of the droid in a crouching stance, then she quickly got up and dusted herself off.

"Now then where were we. I really don't like waiting," she said, turning to the Doctor that looked very impressed.

"Wow, that was actually really cool!" He said as he started clapping his hands excitedly. Nova walked over to him and grabbed his hand, leading him in the direction she was going.

"Well, thanks and all, But i'd love to meet the queen and see why people were disappearing. Oh, and of course i'd love to know why I'm their number one target." He grinned a madman grin and looked over at her.

"Oh, I like your attitude," He exclaimed, as they ran through the hall towards a pair of double doors enthusiastically. They reached the panel and Nova yanked on the handle, but the door would just not budge.

"Ugh. I don't think we will be able to get in! I don't know the password and I didn't bring my sonic pen." She announced, as she slumped down the door in defeat. The Doctor grinned and pulled out his sonic aiming it at the door.

"Yes but I do." He explained, helping her up as the doors began to open on their own accord. They waltzed in as Nova glanced at the Doctor with a renewed smile upon her face, a sparkle of confidence and intrepid in her eyes.

They walked through the long hall towards a throne where a droid sat. A crown sitting upon her head, and a pretty misshapen face showing glowing blue orbs for eyes. Her mouth tilted into a twisted form that showed disgust, or at least what Nova could make out to be disgust.

"Well hello queen droidiness. How are you today queen of the automaton. That's the species by the way Nova, they are basically droids that take a few people … here or there, and convert them for what they see fit. Heard about them ya know … just never met one in person. Glad I didn't until now. So what do you want?" The Doctor rambled, staring at the queen with cautious eyes as he walked back and forth in front of her.

"The Darkness and ender of worlds will perish forever."

He stood up tilting his head, stopping in his pacing, unsure as to who she was referring to. However, Nova knew. She frowned in anger, keeping her emotions as hidden as possible in her state.

"And who is that?" the Doctor stated as he walked closer to the droid. Nova balled up her fists, trying very hard not to just kill this droid.

"The SuperNova, the ball of fire and rage. The false light. The lier. The exploding star. The one with many names." The droid announced, pointing at Nova.

"She who holds the secret that must never be told." Nova walked closer to the droid queen.

"Who wants me dead? Because I haven't defeated you yet so who else wants me dead?"

The droid laughed and pointed a rotting finger at Nova, laughing with such malice that she sounded heartbroken.

"The starving ones have called upon me, the tenth in line to get rid of you."

Nova cocked her head to the side waiting for her to say more, so she could find out who had it out for her this time around.

"Legends say that you are not the last. The starving ones told me that it is true. Who else is there?" Nova bit her lip in fear and backed away a step, knowing that one false move could hurt her.

"The legends may be true but I do not know. I have looked all over but there is no trace. Besides why would I tell you?" The droid seemed to be upset like she did not get the answer she had wanted, and looked as if Nova had slapped her.

"Oh? the exploding sun does not know?"

Nova shook her head glancing down quickly, next she looked over to the Doctor who had crossed his arms, watching the whole exchange surprised. He walked forward and put an arm around Nova protective, not wanting the droid to get her hands on her … again. All this occurring as he watched her wavering expression of sadness, knowing how she felt.

"Now why humans? Why do you need the humans?" He proposed, turning his attention back to the queen.

"We needed their parts. We were dying."

The Doctor widened his eyes in realization and let go of Nova as he began pacing the floor yet again.

"You were dying and you needed new flesh and mouths, and ears, and eyes so you made phone generators that would extract the body and teleport the needed parts to the designated droid. Then the leftovers… you just threw away. Oh that's just brilliant. And a bit nasty if I do say so myself. But brilliant all the same!"

The droid sneered at the Doctor and looked to Nova, who had finally snapped out of her trance during the Doctor's babble.

"It's a shame that the exploding star and bringer of darkness is here though. Sure puts a damper on your parade don't it?" She said pompously, walking closer to the Doctor and leaning against him, grasping his hand in her own.

"You cannot stop the process. You are the last of your kind. Nor can you stop me. Be frightened young child. I'm the queen. I'm in charge." Nova chuckled an evil chuckle as she stared at the droid, fingering her hair with fire in her eyes and a glare that could kill millions.

"Ah! A lady in charge! Well fear me cause guess what honey? If I were you i'd leave humanity alone, and most of all… I wouldn't get in my way! Just a word of advice."

Nova gripped a lever on the wall that read piping and pulled down hard, not even thinking for one moment, or hesitating at her actions.

"I know queenie dear, that the piping leads to the acid tunnels. I also know that droids and acid… Don't mix. Now you might take me seriously and run. So sorry queenie but you're so, so out of time!"

Before Nova could taunt the queen even further, The Doctor squeezed her hand letting her know that they needed to get out of there. They ran down the hall and out the door, closing it to drown out the queen's metallic screams that reverberated off the walls.

"While I was here I realized that the piping lead to the control room, so if we follow the piping backwards we may find where they convert the humans."

Nova claimed as she started running down the colorful halls, following the piping as the Doctor calculated how much longer they had before the acid caught up with them. _Ten minutes. That's not cutting it close. Wow, would this be one time where they actually got out earlier then they should?_ They ran through the halls listening as droids wailed around them encased in slimy acid inside the rooms. _Ok, maybe it's a shorter amount of time then that._

Finally after what felt like an hour but in actuality was only a few minutes, they reached a door with no panel and walked inside, slamming the door behind them. They immediately noticed the two chairs set up, one panel next to each seat holding a touch screen. They both took note that these contraptions were the only things in the room other than a giant glass tank with yellow orbs floating within it.

"Those must be the people that were taken, stripped to the soul, ready to be converted into a droid. The chairs on the other hand must be the stop and go button," the Doctor insisted, strolling over to the tank and putting his warm, rough hand on the cold, polished glass.

"One minute until acid destruct." A mechanical voice sounded from above.

Nova gasped as she ran over to the seats with the Doctor on her heels, trying to save the humans before the acid destroyed the building, withering it to debris and destroying all these souls.

"How does the stop button work? We need to stop it now!"

The Doctor spun her on her heels.

"We can't stop it. How about we just get away from here and call it a lost cause." the Doctor uttered, pain evident in his voice.

"No! Why can't we stop it! I will Not give up! Don't think you can make me leave that easily." She objected, snapping at him as she paced next to the chairs.

"It's a LOST CAUSE! What do you want me to do? Snap my fingers and wish that the human's weren't stolen?!" He expressed, snapping right back, making her roll her eyes at him.

"Well if you tell me why maybe I can. Duh! You stubborn, dumb boy!" She argued, quickening her pacing as she glanced towards him, shaking her head in frustration.

"Well maybe if you weren't so stubborn and sassy yourself, maybe I could save you. But no! You just have to try and fix a lost cause!" He screeched as she glared at him.

"JUST TELL ME AND I'll DROP IT!" She said pronouncing each word sharply and annoyed.


	8. The Droid pt 8

**Hello everyone! For those who also follow Time and Space, don't worry I'm working on it :) I just had weeks of exams which prevented me to work on it, but I'll explain more in the author's note of my next chapter.**

 **Again, as always: I'm only the editor publisher of this story, the author is Freya Astrid Nova. She also posted the story on Wattpad :)**

 **Show her love!**

 **Melody - x.**

* * *

 **Hello y'all, This is the final chapter of the episode "The Droid" I hope you have enjoyed it thus far! My next episode named "Cosmic Love" Will begin being posted after Halloween so please check it out. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and thank you to all of my wonderful followers especially Myrtle Turtle 1 who is just so inspiring. I don't own Doctor who and please review!**

* * *

"To run it you need one person with one gene pool in one chair and one person with another gene pool in the other. To stop it you need one person in each chair with the same genes. There now stop yelling at me."

The Doctor said calmly, knowing that once Nova realized that it was truly a lost cause, she would leave it go.

"Why didn't you just SAY THAT, I could fix that easily," she screamed, as she stopped pacing and faced the Doctor.

"How?! I'm not human and I'm the last of my kind," he answered confused, emphasizing with his hands how lost the cause was. Nova stomped over to him and grabbed his hand, and drug him to one of the seats. She then pushed him into it and placed his hand on the first panel.

"This isn't gonna work! You might just hurt the essences even more… maybe even kill them!"

Nova rolled her eyes and sat in the chair, pausing before she placed her hand on her panel. She pondered on what the note had said " _Tell Him."_ Well it was her who had wrote it … so who is she to argue with herself. She looked over to the Doctor and rolled up her sleeve, showing him her burn from before as it slowly healed in a glow of gold dust: Regeneration energy.

"Good thing I'm your sister then," she stated in a low painful whisper. The Doctor stared flabbergasted as she avoided his gaze, slamming her hand on the panel.

As if in slow motion, the golden orbs carried off through the piping. They appeared in the shop and become real people once again. The Doctor and Nova were transported to the Tardis, and the building started to collapse around them.

"Oh brilliant I'm still alive. I love it when I do that."

Nova walked around the console flipping the needed levers to get out of the burning building.

She then walked over to the Doctor, sitting down in front of him, awaiting his eventual questions. As if he had sensed this, he awoke from his thoughts and looked at Nova.

"How can you prove it to me?" He asked, still not accepting what she had said to be true.

" _Well if being a genius and just recently flying the TARDIS in front of you doesn't count, then maybe speaking to you telepathically will."_

Nova spoke into his mind, smiling as she felt the presence of him in her head. After not feeling that for as long as she had she was content.

" _How did you escape Eta?"_

He exclaimed happily into her head, crying at feeling her presence once again after all these years.

" _Oh Theta, did you not think I was smart enough at the age of 120 to grab a TARDIS and high tail it outta there before the war got worse?"_

The Doctor grinned at that and began crying. Holding her in a very tight hug as if he didn't quite believe that she was there in his arms.

"I missed you so much Nova. I'm glad your ok."

Nova smiled a watery smile.

"Do you know how hard it was to find you? I spent 63 years traveling the stars looking for you! You mysterious timeboy."

The Doctor let go of Nova and shook his head in amusement.

"63 years! So you're 183 years old! You're almost 200!"

Nova laughed and wiped her tears from earlier away, her eyes glistening with happiness.

"Yes Doctor, and it's really not a big deal i'm just glad I found you."

Nova looked really amused at the very surprised look that he was giving her.

"You're really independent Nova! I didn't think I'd ever see the day! You used to be attached to my hip. Now you even have your own reputation AND you have your own enemies."

The Doctor acknowledged, sounding a bit sad to his admittance. Nova frowned and looked him in the eye with a spark of regret.

"Yes, I do. I also have many names. Just like you." She sighed, looking into the Doctor's comforting eyes. The Doctor sat down in her previously filled seat, Nova sitting down next to him. She laid her head on his chest crying silent tears, listening to his soothing hearts beat together in a familiar tune, softly lulling her into a deep restful sleep.

"Goodnight my dear Nova."

The Doctor whispered, stroking her cheek lovingly. He then carried her carefully into her newly made room and laid her gently on the bed. Before leaving, he covered her up with a blanket and pressed a loving kiss atop her forehead, watching as a small smile rested on the delicate lips of his little sister.

"Oh Nova we will figure this out together. I love you," He assured her sleeping figure. Clicking the door shut and walking back out to the console room, he sat, smiling at the thought of finally having his little sister back. Finally he was not alone, not the last timelord. He finally had a little piece of home. And finally she was in the place she belonged.

In the room, Nova was dreaming of a better tomorrow. A tomorrow with adventure, and a tomorrow with family, tomorrow with her big brother. Her troubles were far behind her, and her usual nightmares far from memory. She was content. She had found him. She was not alone.

In the glistening pond, a small ring was glinting in the sunlight, dancing off the water. This ring was black and seemed to float weightlessly on the ripples. For a slight second the ring glowed a bright gold, illuminating the dark contrast of the liquid. Off to the side a figure stood against a tree with her hands in her pockets, a smirk on her face, watching the ring on the water.


	9. Tardis Fun and Games

**Hello hello! Here is a new chapter from Freya Astrid Nova :) Again, the story is hers, I'm just the publisher/editor :)**

 **Show her love!**

 **Melody - x.**

* * *

 _ **Hello All! Sorry it's been a while. I've been really busy. It may be a few more days until I even start to type the next chapter. Which I'm again really sorry for. This chapter is more of a filler episode … a prequel of sorts. So recently I've gotten a Beta Reader so I thank her for just being amazing and helping me with my grammar. Even if I do have a beta reader if you find any mistakes … which is pretty possible considering we are only human, I apologize. So therefore I own all mistakes you find! I also do not own Doctor Who, unfortunately. All credit goes to BBC except for the story ideas and my character Nova (SuperNova) … so basically they own the Doctor. Enjoy this filler and once again I'm very sorry for the pace of my updating.**_

* * *

It had been two days since the droids incident, and Nova had not yet awoken from her slumber. The Doctor had taken to tinkering under the TARDIS console and thinking deeply on many subjects. One of which was what Nova had been up to while he was away. He assumed the worst, considering Nova had a certain sadness in her that he just couldn't see going away.

He suddenly heard a slight whimper coming from her room and threw down his tools, rushing straight for his dearest sister.

This was the other reason… her restless nightmares. They had escalated every couple of hours since this morning. He entered the room to see her tossing around, sweat coating her forehead, and tears trailing down her face, as small whimpers racked her body in fear. The Doctor, having been faced with this situation before, sat down next to her and laced his hand with hers, whispering small condolences in her ear.

She calmed immediately, and as the frown diminished her eyes blinked open.

"What happened?" Nova exclaimed as she rubbed her eyes.

"You've been asleep for two days with an occasional nightmare."

Nova sat up and frowned in deep thought, the Doctor, noticing her expression, grabbed her hand, and began rubbing little circles on it in comfort.

"What was it, Nova?"

Nova leaned into the Doctor and closed her eyes in pain, remembering the terrible picture that had poisoned her thoughts and had broken her spirit into little unfixable pieces.

"Oh Theta, it was everything I've lost! All my pain from all my losses combined. I've had so many friends, so many companions. It hurts when I lose them … it's like Gallifrey all over again."

The Doctor nodded his head, relating to what she had said. He too had been plagued with this sort of sadness, the sort of loneliness on this scale. He was also no stranger to these unfriendly images in his mind whenever he slept. He always got them … whenever he closed his eyes, it never stopped. It always lingered; the never ending pain and sadness. It was why he dared not sleep for as long as it was possible to stay awake. The pain would always hurt and the pain always stayed.

"I know, Nova, it really hurts. We always seem to lose so much when we save so many."

He said, kissing her hand, his tone empathetic and his eyes downcast. He really didn't mind when the painful memories came to him because he could be strong. In fact he was strong, he knew himself and he knew all these things that happened to his companions were his fault. If that's not being strong then he didn't know what was. But Nova was different. He did not want her to experience the same torture he felt every day. He would not let her go through it. He needed to let her forget her dream. He needed a distraction.

"How about we go eat and then we go on an adventure, it may take your mind off the pain for a while."

Nova nodded and sighed, standing up, walking with the Doctor towards the kitchen. She herself had been having these nightmares for months and it was horror to go through. She blamed herself for them leaving. But she also realized that she couldn't have done anything to fix what had happened. She knew that some very bad things must have happened while she was gone, making the Doctor a miserable mess. She had to admit though he hid it well. If her brother could, so could she. They were both abruptly brought back into reality when they entered a very pristine kitchen with tangerine orange walls and white tiles on the very clean floor. The Doctor walked towards the refrigerator intent on getting himself and Nova some food, but then realized he didn't know what she liked.

"So what do you like in your new regeneration, Nova?" He asked, grabbing his beloved and famous fish fingers and custard, already placed neatly on the top shelf of the TARDIS blue fridge as if she already knew what he was after and had taken the time to prepare. Nova smirked, remembering her very bizarre taste in food and answered the Doctor in a light jingly voice.

"Well I seem to have taken a liking to pickles and birthday cake. You got any?" The Doctor set down his food, not even fazed at her odd request and went back over to the fridge to produce one slice of birthday cake and a jar of pickles which had been ready on the top shelf as though the TARDIS had reached into her mind and knew what she wanted. Which she probably did, Nova wouldn't put it past Sexy; she was smart.

"Well you're in luck because the TARDIS has every food ever invented."

Nova approached the table, the Doctor not that far behind and they sat in opposing seats. He himself slid her food over to her and quickly unwrapped his, munching down on the food the TARDIS had graciously offered. Nova took little bites, enjoying the marvellously baked cake and the juicy, fresh pickles she very much loved. Silence enveloping the pair of aliens as they ate. After a while however, being the most talkative people in the universe, the silence got to them causing the Doctor to speak up.

"So tell me, sis, how many times did you regenerate since I last saw you?"

The spark of interest on Nova's life without him emerged; yes, he knew he shouldn't talk about her past since it was such a sensitive subject, as witnessed this morning. But he knew that even though Nova had her moments she was not that fragile. So therefore he found the question to be 'fair game' as to speak. Nova pursed her lips trying to remember her past and how many different incarnations she had been in. Even though it was a bit painful she figured that he was curious, and when curious he would poke it with a stick. Just like now for instance.

"Only three times, this is only my fourth body. You've still got many years on me." The Doctor nodded his head in happiness knowing that she had not even died more than a handful of times. Then he froze and thought about the one very important question he needed to ask, hoping not to sound too rude in the process. He leaned forward on the table with a very serious expression plastered on his face.

" This is very serious … have you ever been ginger?"

Nova laughed, raising her eyebrows in the process at his 'very serious' question. She thought of the three faces she had already had, the funny American with blue eyes, the kind Scot with brown eyes, and the shy Scot that had brown eyes.

"Um … actually now that I've thought about it, I wasn't a ginger… I was a strawberry blonde my second incarnation, and a brunette the other two times." The Doctor smiled a very relieved smile in knowing that she had not succeeded where he so badly wanted to and then pumped his fist in the air in camaraderie.

"So I could still be ginger before you!" He exclaimed in excitement, Nova rolled her eyes in boredom at the statement and stood up from her chair across from him, popping the last piece of pickle cake into her mouth. Enjoying the wonderful taste of juicy, crunchy cake that left her content and ready for the next adventure she smiled, not even paying attention to her foolish brother.

"Sure. Of course you're still hung up on that. You're only 2,800 plus years older than me."

He slurped down the last of his custard his eyes bright and happy as he ate the last of the coolest meal ever made and stood up. Upset at her sassy comment, he walked over to the sink where she was now washing her plate and snapped back at her in an equally sassy mood.

"Hey at least I'm not still considered a young teenager by human standards! Baby Nova."

The Doctor said, stressing the word 'baby' as he placed his bowl in the sink and began to walk out, smirking at his deemed 'win'. Very suddenly he stopped in his tracks as a very slimy thing landed on his hair and slid messily down his face, turning his cheeks the same messy green as the glop. He spun on his feet infuriated, and marched right back to Nova who was smirking and held green jello in her hand.

"And why did you do that?" He asked, pronouncing each syllable sharply and in a questioning tone, surprised that his own little sister would try anything. She had no reason to do anything as rude as that, so why had she?

"Well maybe it was because you messed with me." She said sassily, fire in her eyes as she shook her head. The Doctor swiped some of the green gelatin off his cheek and tasted it, trying to figure out what Nova was playing at. Both confused and curious as to why Nova would throw anything at him.

"Why did you throw Jello at me of all things?" He exclaimed in a hasty voice, feeling wounded that his precious hair was now ruined and covered in green slime. She hurt his hair, his beautiful, fluffy hair. He needed to know why and pronto, this was a serious matter. Why his hair!

"It's slimy; it's perfect for messing up your hair, bit like hair gel." Nova expressed, smiling in satisfaction and knowing that she had hurt one of the things he loved, as ridiculous as it sounded. It sort of did work on his hair, although it was sliding down to his face bit by bit slicking it to the side on its way down, and making him look like he was from the sixties. The Doctor meanwhile was not that happy, he was still too upset and anger ridden and looked like he had an idea; which was never good.

"Oh yeah!" He turned on his heel and grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce lying precariously near the edge of the counter as if it had been placed there specifically for his use and was waiting for its target. He uncapped it with great speed and squirted out the whole bottle on top of her head, smirking as he did so.

"There now you smell wonderful. Bit like soap." He mocked as Nova looked up at him. Chocolate dripped down her face in perfect sugary trails that fell into her shocked mouth. She had to admit it tasted good, but this was too far … he needed to be punished and she had just the thing. No one messed with her and got away with it! No one!

"You SO did not just do that." She sneered, shaking her hair, thus flinging chocolate all over the pristine floor, turning the squeaky white into a dull muddy brown colour.

"There is one thing you need to know about me and quickly." She said, shooting the Doctor a death glare. She knew that this was her brother, the one that armies ran from and nations bowed down to in gratitude, the god and devil of the universe. But that didn't daunt her, he needed to learn that when you mess with a lady you get hell, and that was what she intended to teach him.

"And what's that?" He asked innocently, unsure of what Nova would do next. To be honest, ever since they were little, Nova had been a little erratic. He never knew what to expect from her. Even now he didn't know what she had up her sleeve.

She knew the Doctor should have seen this coming; after all if you mess with the bull you get the horns. She happily picked up a bowl of pudding, her ammunition, and placed it overturned on his head like a hat. Pudding trailing down his shirt and tweed in a little maze of goopy white vanilla lines.

"Don't mess with me, or there's no turning back, timeboy." She admonished, thinking that no one would ever bother her after that threat. She walked towards the table once again sitting on top it with a victorious smile now playing on her lips, replacing the smirk it had once been, knowing all was over and done with and his lesson learned. Or so she thought.

"Really then." He said picked up the bowl from his head and putting it on the table next to her. He smirked wider and placed his fingers in the bowl, scooping out stray pudding. Finally, savouring the moment he smeared it on her nose, watching as her mouth turned down in a frown and her eyes turned hard and uncaring.

"You just crossed the line. No second chances …TARDIS, hon please place some food on the counters."

The TARDIS hummed with a sound similar to a giggle and food was placed all around the kitchen like magic. She jumped off the table and looked around for a weapon that would be the Doctor's undoing. She picked up a browning banana and flung it at him watching as the impact made it break open, splattering him in slimy yellow fruit. The Doctor was flabbergasted and stared in shock at the yellow splotch of his favourite fruit.

"You just threw a banana at me!? A banana! What did bananas ever do to you? Bananas are good and filled with potassium. Don't throw bananas! Why'd you throw a banana?" He rambled, with his eyes still round in shock at Nova's previous actions. She smiled at her brothers' juvenile behaviour and snickered. Now knowing that she had made the right choice in throwing the fruit

"You wanna know why I threw a banana?" She asked in all out playfulness cooing at him like he was nothing more than an infant, not one hint of seriousness in her tone. She loved watching her older sibling act like a child; it made her feel like the older sibling and that, she absolutely loved. The Doctor meanwhile was standing there in absolute shock, frozen to the spot as if his feet were super-glued to the floor. His eyes looked wild and his mouth was ajar, leaving him looking very comical all in all.

"Yes I do!" He muttered in a high pitched voiced, still in disbelief she had the nerve to throw the beautiful, delicious fruit at him.

"Fun." She announced, as several bananas magically ended up next to her. Nova had a feeling that the TARDIS wanted her to win so she most definitely would. It wasn't just about her now. It was for every woman the Doctor had wronged and every woman he had been oblivious to. She held the bunch of bananas in her hand and he flinched, his eyes widening as he realized what she was going to do. She then pelted him with bananas, most of them bursting open when they met their mark, every single one hitting him right where she intended as he tried dodging out of her way. His surprised expression turned into one of full anger and he grabbed two canisters of whip cream off the counter, spraying her quickly to stop the banana assault. Anything to save as many of the admired fruit as possible.

"You did not just spray me with whip cream you idiot! Not only will this stain my clothes but it will also be impossible to get out of my insanely untamed curly hair!" Then in pure red rage she dumped a jar of applesauce on his shirt, her eyes becoming dark and outraged. Her hair dripping with the foamy white liquid as it mixed with the chocolate, her face turned redder and redder not liking her brother at the moment one bit.

"Well if an apple a day keeps the Doctor away, will applesauce too?" She roared, in absolute annoyance. The Doctor not backing down threw custard back and they started a full out food war throwing foods back and forth. The kitchen that had once been a pristine white was now an absolute mess, the surprising thing was it was actually much cleaner than the people. In addition to the chocolate, and whip cream the Doctor also managed to hit her with a few bananas, avenging the ones on his clothing. Nova on the other hand managed to hit him way more than he hit her. He literally looked like a walking buffet, with almost every single food imaginable on him.

"I totally won that one." She mocked, laughing at him as he grumbled in distaste as his new messy apparel and stomped over to her from his place over by the table where he had ended up trying to hide from her food assaults.

"That's only because you're a girl and girls are more devious and evil." He said, trying to sully her win, the Doctor being very jealous at not being able to beat his sister in a simple food war. Daleks and any bad alien he'd dominate but give him food and a mad little sister, and he was unable to even make a splatter on her.

"What the hell are you talking about? Nova cocked her head to the side in confusion at what the Doctor was getting at. Why was she devious and evil all of a sudden? All she did was throw food at him as he hid cowardly under the table trying here or there to hit her back.

"Girls are better at being bad; I've known my fair share of evil alien females." He elaborated, trying to set the record straight that he would have won if she had not been a female. Instead of offending Nova like he was aiming for it just amused her, as he watched her laugh and laugh at the recent thing he had said.

"Um … ok. Well guys are almost always idiots so it's cool." She said leaning on the counter as a laugh escaped from her throat, totally content in knowing that the statement was true and her brother was an absolute idiot twenty four seven.

"Seriously you're trying to offend me now… fine I'll just leave." He walked out the kitchen doors heading towards his room, the hallways a darker contrast to the bright kitchen they had just been in. Nova followed closely behind him with a bounce in her step and a huge smile on her face as she saw the door leading to her room. Realising she could mock the Doctor one last time before she entered her room for a refreshing shower, a little cherry on top of her win so to speak she turned on her heel to face his retreating figure.

"Oh, and Doctor." He rolled his eyes, turning around to see her bouncy figure with a hand on her doorknob about to enter. Figuring she needed something important he briskly walked back to her agitated, as he had been close to his own room and really wanted to change into nicer clothing.

"What?" He exclaimed in an exasperated voice, clearly still holding a grudge against Nova. She rocked on her heels clearly still deciding on what to say. Unbeknownst to the Doctor she was merely trying to come up with a way to make fun of his loss once again.

"You've got a little something here." She said gesturing to his whole body in amusement, watching as all the food he had accumulated on his clothing blended together in a swirl of vibrant colours. Nova laughed at her own joke and began stomping her feet as a fit of giggles made her fall to the floor in hysterics, holding her stomach tightly as the lack of oxygen from laughing racked at her sides.

"Were you actually going to say something or did I just turn around for you to mock me again?" He asked highly un-amused, his voice sounding as though he were scolding a young child. The Doctor's eyebrows were raised and his eyes stern and unwavering. His lips held in a thin line and his stance high and mighty.

"Um … yeah that's pretty much it." She stood back up, wiping her eyes as she did so and watched as the Doctor stomped away, unhappy at being taken advantage of. She pushed open her door, very happy with herself and forgetting for the moment what had occurred that morning. Nova walked briskly to the bathroom to clean her mildly messy figure. She passed a mirror within the bathroom and looked at her reflection staring back at her, her eyes focused on her unruly hair that had whip cream, to banana mush smashed in it.

"I cannot believe he got this stuff in my hair. It's gonna take forever to wash it." She grumbled in frustration and anger directed at the older timelord. She sighed and took in the rest of her messy appearance, still really upset that he had done that.

The TARDIS hummed in a soothing way, calming the young girl down and directed her attention to the shower where she found a special shampoo that was made specifically for her messy hair she picked up the bottle and smiled at the TARDIS, stroking the wall, knowing that the old girl was keeping an eye out for her like a mother would a child.

"Thanks, hon, you're the best."


	10. Cosmic Love Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! Here is the new chapter by Freya Astrid Nova! Show her love!**

 **I remind you that I am only her publisher, this is her work :)**

 **Melody - x.**

* * *

 **COSMIC LOVE CHAPTER 1**

It was silent for a moment, broken by a crash of lightning and thunder rolling across the sky outside, briefly painting the dark black a bright blue. The light illuminated the objects in the large room. He ran for the stairs trying to run away from the everlasting laughing and noises in his head.

"Seven days in a week.

Cross my heart and hope to keep.

Heads will roll on the floor.

Scary things behind that door.

Everybody will scream and cry.

My six sisters will never die."

He ran and ran through the never ending hallway until he found a door. He threw it open and stepped inside, a blood curling scream escaping his lungs as he did so. The voice of a woman laughing echoed and this was the last thing he heard as his body sunk to the floor.

* * *

After her shower she got dressed into nice black skinny jeans, a blue short-sleeved shirt and clipped her curls back with a blue bow. She then exited her room walking down the small hallway towards the console room, where she saw the Doctor spinning dials and pressing buttons in a new clean outfit. He stopped when she entered the room and turned towards her, happiness written on his face.

"So where are you taking me?" She said as she walked around the console pushing buttons and levers, aiding him in flying the TARDIS as it rocked side to side. They flew together, arriving at last at their first adventure as brother and sister, reunited once again.

"We are going to the Bermuda triangle, which interestingly enough holds the secret to how the famous Amelia Earhart actually died. It's often said that within …"

Nova blanked out as he began rambling again, not even caring about the useless information that the Doctor was announcing at a rapid pace. She already knew all of this information so why would she listen to her brother explain?

"You're rambling again." She exclaimed, irked at the fact that he was still explaining stuff to her. He knew that she wasn't a child right? He needed to learn to control his useless rambles, and as soon as humanly possible.

"Oh. Yes, sorry. Let's go discover how she died then, aye?"

Nova grabbed his hand and they ran to the door in pure anticipation, they cast each other a brief glance and threw open the door. Stepping out, they looked at the small, very grassy area. The area held a few small houses and one or two shops. What stood out the most though was the large observatory on the edge of a hill overlooking the small town.

"This isn't the Bermuda triangle … It doesn't even look like the 1930's." Nova said as she walked closer to the shops, her small hands still encased with her brother's as they walked closer and closer to the small store.

"Yes, um, sorry, it looks like we overshot our destination a tiny bit. The good news is I know where we are!"

Nova rolled her eyes annoyed at his very bad driving skills. She swore on Gallifrey that he drove the TARDIS like a child driving a bumper car! Nova remembered perfectly well that he didn't even pass the TARDIS driving test. Not only did he take the test five different times and still failed, but he was also banned from trying a sixth time. No one on the history of Gallifrey had ever been banned from the driving test, only her brother. The idiot.

"It's only because you were driving. I should've driven." Nova proclaimed, teasing her older sibling as he gasped in mock offense, sticking his tongue out in playfulness. Nova smiled back at him and his attempts because no matter what incarnation her brother was in he was always such a child, and she loved him for that.

"Ah, but you aren't old enough to take the test; you wouldn't know how to drive it." He rebutted, as Nova huffed and turned her head towards the Doctor, really upset at his comment. It's not like she would be able to take lessons, she couldn't just pop back to Gallifrey for a quick class or two. Gallifrey was gone, so technically anyone can fly a TARDIS now. It's not like she would go to jail.

"You failed your test so technically you don't know how to drive it either. Now then back to business, where are we? 21st century by the smell of it." She proclaimed, answering her own question as she took a deep whiff of the air, smelling the very earthy aroma around her. The Doctor nodded his head, impressed by the young girls' skills. He was beyond surprised that she was even close to correct at this point in her life. A timelord was in fact a very developed species. Usually time tots could do very little when it came to advanced skills; they were basically equal to humans. But Nova, Nova was advanced, she was special. Usually on Gallifrey that was a sign, it meant that the time tot was to be a part of the high council. Nova herself in fact would probably be in the high council by now on Gallifrey. If he hadn't destroyed everyone.

"Yes, it is. I have a very good friend that lives here. If I'm correct and well let's face it I always am they should be down the road this way." They walked down a few very crowded, very busy streets; the Doctor getting further and further away out of her sight. Nova was lost. She didn't know where the Doctor was taking her, and she had lost the Doctor! She turned in her spot trying to find any sight of the timelord in desperation, but alas she couldn't find him. People pushed past her as she looked on confused and lost. This day was terrible, it simply couldn't get any worse, Nova thought. She frowned as a large burly guy rushed past her, pushing her out of the way, catching Nova off balance and causing her to fall. Two young girls standing off to the side watched the befuddled and upset timelady; one with an evil smirk on her lips and one with a very prominent frown upon her features. The timelady sat there in pain and upset, not even knowing that these girls were watching her. If she had been watching she would have noticed that as the sea of people dwindled, they disappeared. A hand was offered to her and she looked up to see the Doctor, frowning at her sad frown on her face. He helped her up, and they walked on, not even mentioning what had occurred.

* * *

I guess word didn't get out yet. I can't believe nobody made the connection yet; these humans are stupid and way too curious for their own good. I can't wait until we achieve full power. We'll blow out the moon and sun and finally the earth. We shall be exiled no more from our home because it shall be dead. We shall kill our people, the ones who exiled me and tried to kill me and my sisters. No one tries to kill us. Those who cross my path will be destroyed no matter what the cost. We will rise higher than ever before and we will conquer this world by force. We will go where our lowly species has never gone before. We will ruin these humans and succeed where no one has. I am the mastermind after all. I'm the one who will lead my younger siblings to victory. I was there at the beginning of our species and it was amazing, we burned brighter and conquered millions. We were the gods of the sky. The species everyone worshipped. But when the king Orion came to throne he brought peace to all, stopping the discord and chaos. We hadn't conquered since and we have evolved into the silent gods who bring happiness to all who wish upon us. I didn't want to be a silent god, helping others. I want to bring destruction to all nations. I want to see pain and suffering to all. I want sadness and anger. It feeds me and makes me whole and powerful. What I did got us thrown out but we will be back on top soon. We will. I want to be the strongest goddess in the whole universe and more. My past was painful to say the least. I had lost my mother at the age of two years old, she left me on the planet while it was at war and I had to go through all nine years of it alone and suffering. Not knowing who or where my parents were. Then a few years later at the age of thirteen years old the leaders at the time took me to the castle and tortured me to get information on where my mother was. They would punch me and kick me and cut me with knives until black and blue every single time I told them that I didn't know. Finally when I was eighty they let me go and forced me into our army. That year I killed 200,000 people alone. It was the most terrifying thing I'd ever done and it changed me. For nineteen years I stayed, shooting innocent people who dared enter our world. Finally at the age of one hundred, the year of placing, my arm showed the marking of a Pleiades sister. I stopped being Astrea … I became one of the first Pleiades sisters in history and was known always as the first sister. Then came the day I killed and we were exiled. If the only way to show her people who was boss is to use merely humans to convert pain into energy then she would do it. She would definitely do it. They needed more power and soon and the power within the human girl that had fell was so very strong, it could last them months at the least. It was way too strong for a human, but who cares. They needed that power soon and the human man was very protective so it would have to be when she wasn't with him. The man was strong but would only last a month at the most; they didn't need him and could simply dispose of him. But the girl, oh she held such majesty. She would be the key to the Vashti's undoing. She was strong and held such fire power in her soul. She was very suspicious of this SuperNova girl. She would have to be captured sooner rather than later so she doesn't try to stop us. She needed to be captured tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Nova, finally on a calmer street with a lot less traffic were nearing their destination. If they had been on the street after that one they would have noticed the hordes of blind zombie like people walking the streets, or the evil smell in the air. Something was up. Something was amiss. A plan was already in action. What they didn't know was that Nova was a part of that plan.

* * *

I had been sent off to do my stupid job of checking on our device yet again. Why Astra couldn't do it is beyond me considering she thinks she's all brains. Well no that isn't the way it is. I'm Juliet Jamillinga Pleiades-Vashti the beautiful and Kind. My sister on the other hand is in no way smart she is Astrea Lilitharia Pleiades-Vashti the bringer of death; the warrior. She should stick to her own strengths of battle and let our sibling Tee handle the brains of the operation. She is after all the intelligent one in the family. She needed to be fair to us, all she has done so far was capture people who came to us and then killed the ones we didn't need. I saw her face when she saw the girl … Astra is going to use her. I feel terrible. I feel like I'm going against my namesake by not stopping my sibling from being kind. It's all my fault. What happened at home was all my fault; I could have stopped her. I could have stopped her from killing of those innocent people. Deep down I know that what they are doing is wrong but they would never listen to the youngest. If I tried to stop them they would just ignore me. If they got their way I'd probably be dead but they can't or else they would perish as well. That poor girl did not deserve what was coming her way and if she wasn't so weak she would stop them from hurting her. The problem being that she was powerless to stop her siblings. Oh, but she wanted to stop them from hurting another. She didn't want to hear the sounds of pain that haunted her dreams. She wanted to be free from all the sorrow she felt in her heart. She felt that with her siblings she didn't have a choice. Well she sure wanted a choice but the only choice they made was the wrong one. What happened on our planet was terrible, horrible. These humans are too kind for their own good; they are also way too vulnerable and need a helping hand. I'm glad they didn't find out what happened because if they did then I'm positive that Astra would kill them for definite. Knowing something you shouldn't isn't always a good thing. Being left in the dark like these humans was something she yearned for. Sometimes she wished that she hadn't been born into such a horrific family. At least the humans had it alright and weren't being called upon to grant wishes. The humans weren't called gods and that was something she hoped never changed. They were innocent and one of the most beautiful species she had the honour to meet. I may not have been there at the beginning of our species but I know one thing, it was a total mess with no order or ruler to speak of. With Orion came peace and order and our planet was a shining globe of happiness. Everything went wrong when Eris was announced queen and wed Orion. Eris was the goddess of strife and destruction and she had unfortunately aided my sister with her chaos. I still remember it even now. It was a beautiful day on our home … my sister Astra had snuck off to the castle to meet with Eris and an hour later we heard gunfire within the perimeter. I ran to the castle in tears hoping that my sister had not been on the receiving end of the gun. When I arrived I stood at the feet of one of our council members, my own father Edentia Absolomelek Norlatiadek-Vashti. Dead. I knelt next to our world's peaceful protector as tears streamed down my face, begging him to open his eyes and hold me like he used to. I stood up and stared at the person who held the gun that had just shot him; my sister, Astra. She had been trying to prove a point and it was punishable by death. Eris being queen begged Orion and finally we were exiled instead of killed. They peeled me from my father's arms and both of them dragged me to a shuttle while I screamed at the top of my lungs, my whole body limp as they tossed me inside. We shot off and I had stared at our planet with red eyes and a crushed soul, willing the shuttle to go back. Astra was not pleased and since then has been trying to create a way to save Eris but destroy the others. She had succeeded in creating a death machine but she has not come up with a human strong enough to bring Eris to Earth. I have a feeling that the girl might just be what they need and I need to stop it. I need to save her soon. I need to save her tonight.


End file.
